Warriors Dawn of a Hero
by Cynderheart456
Summary: Hiro is a loner. Only with his brother, Kenshin, they accidentally find ThunderClan. When tragedy strikes, Hiro must put his sorrow behind as he learns he's a part of a prophecy. With the darkness rising and Pitch, a cat that shouldn't be alive, Hiro and his friends must fight the darkness. Even in Hiro himself. No cat is safe. Again, bad at summaries, so just read!


Warriors

"Keep up, Hiro." Hiro's older brother told him. He was a long legged dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

"I'm coming." Hiro replied, a slightest hint of annoyance in his sea green gaze.

The two brothers were walking along a lake. They had been waking for almost two hours.

"Can we stop, Kenshin?" Hiro asked.

"Not yet."

Hiro groaned.

(Meanwhile...)

A white she cat with pale green eyes dashed into her leaders den.

The cream tabby leader shot her head up. "What is it Snowyleaf?"

"A...prophecy..." Snowyleaf replied, catching her breath.

"Well what is it?" The leader asked impatiently.

Snowyleaf caught her breath and spoke. "When darkness falls, three will rise but only one hero can stop the darkness."

"Three will rise..." The leader murmered. "Who are these three?"

"I'm not sure Brightstar." Snowyleaf replied.

Brightstar sighed. "We'll just have to wait and see."

(Hiro's POV)

My paws feel like they're gonna fall off. But Kenshin insisted we kept going.

We came to a lush green forest area. In the distance within the trees I saw a strange rock formation.

Before I could react a cat pinned me onto my stomach. "Trespasser!" A female voice hissed.

I jerked my body to the side so she fell off. I stood to see a tortieshell, only she wasn't brown and black like most she looked like she had fifty shades of gray on her pelt. She had a white muzzle, chest, paws and belly. Her eyes aqua.

"Who do you think you are?!" Kenshin hissed.

"I'm Creekpaw of ThunderClan, and you're trespassing on my clans territory!" She growled.

I snickered a bit. "Creekpaw? What kind of name is that?"

She flattened her ears. "It's a clan name. What's your name genius?"

That surprised me. "Hiro." I answered, trying not to let my emotions be known. "And what the heck is a clan?!"

She kept her guard up as she spoke. "The clans, ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan and RiverClan were created as a way to balance out cats that have special talents. We share the same borders but are not the same."

"Well that's nice." I said bitterly.

She cocked her head away. "If I was a warrior then I would have taken you down easily. I'm only an apprentice."

"Oh I'm so scared." I mocked.

"Enough you two!" Kenshin snapped. "Now, Creekpaw, if we trespassed we are sorry. We are nothing more then travelers."

For once Creekpaw seemed friendly. "Well, I-I'm sure Brightstar would want me to take you to camp."

"That's fine, come on Hiro." Kenshin mewed as Creekpaw led the way.

This ThunderClan's camp was pretty amazing.

I must have stopped walking because Creekpaw nudged me. "This way."

Me and Kenshin followed her on top of a tall ledge, where there was a rock den.

Creekpaw mewed. "Brightstar? I have two loners with me."

"Come in." A voice said from in the shadows.

We walked in to be greeted by a cream tabby she cat with bright green eyes. "Greetings, I am Brightstar, leader of ThunderClan." She dipped her head.

Kenshin dipped his head as well, "hello. I am Kenshin and this is my little brother, Hiro."

She flicked her ears at the sound of my name. Her gaze bore into me. "Kenshin, Hiro, what brings you to ThunderClan territory?"

"Were nothing more then loners. Our parents are dead." Kenshin explained.

Brightstar nodded curtly. "Well you are welcome to stay a night. Hiro you may sleep in the apprentice den and Kenshin in the warriors."

"I thank you for your hospitality." Kenshin said.

We left her den and Kenshin was escorted by the deputy, Swiftfoot.

"Come on Hiro." Creekpaw told me and led me towards her den.

(Creekpaw's POV)

I led Hiro towards the apprentice den. When we got in I saw Flowerpaw, Ashpaw, Rabbitpaw, and Flarepaw.

"Hey guys, this is Hiro. He's staying with us for the night." I said. "Hiro, this is Flowerpaw, Ashpaw, Rabbitpaw, and Flarepaw."

"Hiro? Pfft what kind of name is that?!" Ashpaw smirked.

"Hey you don't even know him! You have no right to say that!" I hissed. Hiro looked surprised I'd defended him.

"Creekpaw why are defending the loner?" Rabbitpaw asked.

Why was I defending him? I decided to ignore it and padded past them. "Here's your bed for now Hiro."

He nodded and lowered his voice so the others wouldn't hear. "Why did you defend me?"

I felt my fur heat up, "I don't like watching teasing." That was a stupid excuse.

Hiro clearly didn't take that but he didn't question me anymore.

He must have been exhausted because he already laid down. I sighed and walked back to the other apprentices.

"So Creekpaw, how'd you level against him?" Flowerpaw asked me, noticing that Hiro looked muscular.

"None of your business." I replied.

"Bet he kicked your butt." Rabbitpaw taunted.

"Did not!" I squeaked.

"I didn't." Hiro mewed from his bed. I looked back at him and gave him a silent thanks for not telling that I actually lost to him.

"Humph, looks like little runt Creekpaw is getting stronger." Ashpaw said.

Flarepaw, Flowerpaw, and Rabbitpaw snickered.

"Hey! I'm not we-" I growled but stopped mid sentence as I felt a tail brush my shoulder.

"You guys need to stop." It was Hiro. The dark ginger tabby stood beside me.

"Oh gotta have your boyfriend defend you now?" Flarepaw laughed.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

We said at the same time.

They laughed.

Hiro shook his head, clearly irritated. "Okay, I'll make you mousebrains a deal. I'll fight one of you and if I win, you drop it and leave Creekpaw alone."

"And if we win...you guys have to rub muzzles and we can tease you all we want." Ashpaw said.

"Fine."

"Hiro!" I hissed. "That's a terrible idea!"

"I'm not concerned." He muttered.

"But-!"

Before I could finish Ashpaw leaped onto Hiro. Hiro pushed with his hind legs to push Ashpaw off of him and outside of the den.

Ashpaw extended his claws and attempted to leap on Hiro again. However Hiro sidestepped causing Ashpaw to fall, which Hiro then raked his claws across the gray, black spotted tom's sides.

Ashpaw cried out, alerting the clan. Cats watched in interest.

Ashpaw rolled so he ended up on top of Hiro. He then proceeded to lock his jaws around Hiro's throat. Hiro batted with his hind paws at Ashpaw's stomach, but the more he did the more tight Ashpaw's bite became.

Hiro started making choking noises. "Ashpaw stop!" I screamed.

Brightstar approached the two. "Ashpaw. Enough."

Hiro went limp. Ashpaw released his throat.

Kenshin padded up to Ashpaw, his claws unsheathed and his fur bristled. "Did you just kill my brother!?"

Ashpaw remained silent, emotionless.

I padded closer to Hiro's limp body, receiving a glance from Kenshin that clearly said, 'what's going on?!'.

I didn't answer.

Brightstar opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly Hiro hit his front paws to collide with Ashpaw's making him fall down. Hiro shot up and kept Ashpaw pinned, digging his claws into his shoulders much to everyone's surprise.

Ashpaw's amber eyes were alarmed.

Brightstar observed the scene before her, staring at Hiro intently as if she was hiding something.

"That's enough, Hiro."

Hiro sighed and let Ashpaw up. Blood dripped from his wound in his neck but he ignored it.

"I believe I won, Ashpaw." Hiro said, referring to the deal.

"Whatever." Ashpaw hissed as he was helped to the medicine cats den by Snowyleaf.

(Hiro's POV)

I laid down on the moss bed, relief spread through me.

Creekpaw laid down in the bed next to me, the other apprentices on the other side of the den.

"Thanks for doing that for me today.." She said quietly.

"No problem.." I replied. "If you don't mind me asking, why do they treat you like dirt?"

She sighed. "I'm a runt, my siblings are dead, and my father neglects me. Lots of things to mess with me about."

"Be happy you have a parent. Mine are dead.." I turned my head away.

"I'm sorry about that.." She murmured. Then saw my neck wound. "Why didn't you go have our medicine cat clean that?!"

"Didn't need it."

She sighed, "You're too stubborn." Creekpaw then proceeded to clean my wound by licking it. I didn't stop her.

I finally let my exhaustion get the better of me.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

me; ha I said I was doing a warrior fanfic! And before I get criticism like, 'oh this is nothing like the books!' I will say this, my story will not follow all the book rules, the names and ceremonies will be the same along with little stuff but other then that nothing else.

Hiro: obviously I'm from the prophecy aren't i?

Me: no. Bl stop assuming stuff.

Hiro: well I'm kinda the main character.

Creekpaw: I am too, then who's the third, Kenshin?

me: no Kenshin is not the third :P

Hiro: whys my name Hiro with an 'i' instead of a 'e'?

me: cause hero is a worse name, makes you sound like a jerk. :P when your not.

hiro: and why does Ashpaw hate meh.

me: shush! No more questions! Anyway be sure to leave a review to tell me if you like this idea of this story. Read and review! :)


End file.
